The Void
by Monami Hoshi
Summary: When Kagome and Miroku are sucked into his void none of the pack's live will ever be the same
1. Chapter 1

He felt many things, and that in itself was strange. He had always assumed that when this unavoidable event occurred that he would loose the ability to feel. But it was undeniable there were defiantly feelings swirling through his heart. Happiness, fear, and gratitude fought for dominance within him. He was happy that he had managed to bring Naraku down with him. Fearful of the fate that he had been dealt, and sorrowful that he had brought her down with him. She was never meant to be harmed none of them were. He had honestly tried his best to insure that they would all walk away unscathed, but in the heat of battle nothing was an absolute. She should have just stayed away as he had ordered her to do, but really she could not be blamed. It would have been against her nature to walk away from one that she loved in need, even if she realized that need would swallow her whole. She was after all a fighter. She descended from a long line of warriors and those instincts ran strong through her veins. One thing he was sure of Naraku had been sent to some separate place, and just as he knew that he would not be able to reach him, the vile being would not be able to reach out and touch him. But she was a different story. Fate had granted a small kindness. She was not beyond his reach, and so he set out to find her. They would not have to suffer this ugly fate alone he promised as he set out to find her through an unrelenting darkness. The darkness of the void.

She was more afraid than she ever had been before. Not to mention she was loosing hope, but she thought that must be the effects of the void. By nature it literally sucked life from everything. Why would emotion be any different? Surrendering to the sorrow she dropped to her knees and began to reflect. Everything had been falling into place. Inuyasha had managed to finally harness the immense power of his father's fang putting an end to their mission finally in sight. Even her love life had finally began to look up, making her feel that she now knew where she belonged. But in one fateful moment that had all been ripped away. She set there no longer having the will to go on when she heard a barely audible noise from somewhere around her. She began to tremble she had no way of knowing what was lurking around her; the darkness was absolute. Fear gripped her heart as she remembered all of the enemies that had met their fate in this void, and she was powerless. How could she fight what she could not see? But then she heard something else, something that managed to make her feel a slight joy. It was him, and he was calling to her.

"Hello," Miroku tentatively called out "are you here?"

Taking just a moment to recompose herself from the fear that she had almost succumbed to she replied "I am here. A little to your left I think." Then joy surged through her as she felt something that she had assumed she never would again; touch. Miroku had reached out and grasped her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

He had reached her and never before had he felt such relief flood through him. They would not at least perish alone. "Lady Kagome," he said "is it really you."

"It is," she quietly replied.

"I am so glad to have found you," he earnestly told her.

"Me too," she said. Miroku set beside before she went on. "Can I ask a favor," she asked him?

"Of course," he replied ready to give her whatever she wanted. After all it was his fault that she was now in this eternal hell. What she requested though while simple took him completely by surprise.

"Would you mind please holding me?" Was her simple request.

With more tenderness than he had ever displayed before Miroku took her into his arms with nothing but pure intentions in mind. There in the safety of his arms Kagome began to reflect on the events that had brought them to this point.

Inuyasha a month ago in a completely uncharacteristic moment had declared his love for her. And from that moment on he had began to show it all be it in his unconventional way. Even though she had known that it would never be a story book romance Kagome had been happy. Happier in fact than she had ever been in her life. And the imminent defeat of Naraku had finally been within sight. So Kagome had wanted to return home one final time before their last stand against the evil force. Surprisingly enough Inuyasha had agreed that she should go reasoning that they needed more supplies, namely ramen, before they started on what would hopefully be their final quest. Her friends had also been doing great Shippo was quickly becoming a master of his fox magic, and Sango and Miroku had finally voiced their plans to wed once Naraku was destroyed. It was all so perfect. She should have seen that it was too perfect. They had all known that Miroku's wind tunnel was becoming more volatile, but with Narku's destruction in sight none of them thought that it would be a real problem.

After three days travel they had finally reached the clearing of the bone eaters well. None of them felt the malevolent presence that was concealing itself there. It would seem that Naraku had also sensed that things were coming to a head and decided that a surprise attack was his best chance of survival. As soon as they stepped into the clearing a thick miasma began to form making it almost impossible to breathe. Naturally Naraku had not come alone and the shear number of mindless demons he had brought with him was enough to darken the skies. The one thing that was different was the fact that this was no mere puppet. The being before them was the real deal. Having finally come to the situation that they had prepared for they all took their places; automatically doing what they had trained hard to do. Sango had began to unleash her huge weapon taking out countless demons with it's every swipe. Kagome had staid back from the action and was using her sacred arrows where needed to offer support to her friends. Inuyasha was relentlessly hacking away at Naraku determined that this would be the monster's last stand. Miroku however was at a disadvantage. The weapon that had been his greatest asset now a threat to his life. He was reduced to throwing his sutras and lashing out with his staff.

For a while it seemed that they could not be beat. But with the arrival of the wind witch, Kaugra, the tides had changed. She had begun raising the demons that they had already destroyed and sending them to attack anew. Not to mention the dance of blades that she was throwing at Inuyasha not allowing him to put all of his efforts into Naraku. From her place on the side Kagome continued to do what she could lending help to her slayer friend who had received an injury to her shoulder making it more difficult to properly wield her weapon. And in horror she looked on as a tentacle managed to pierce Inuyasha sending a pain through Kagome as she saw him falter. She obliterated the tentacle but was now worried that a victory that had once felt so sure was quickly slipping from their grasp.

Miroku had seen enough. It would not be long before his friends would begin to fall one by one before his eyes. That was something he would not allow. He stepped forward feeling in his heart that his next move would be his last. But, for his friends he did not hesitate. He allowed himself one final look at them all. Lady Kagome was valiantly fighting. A very brave thing since the monk knew that violence did not come naturally to the kind hearted woman. Inuyasha seemed to be slowing and he hurried a little knowing the brash half breed would not last long. He posed the biggest problem as he was engaged directly with Naraku, but Miroku knew that when he signaled him he would be quick to act. Then for one wonderful moment time slowed as he looked at Sango, the love of his life. She was a warrior and even with the blood of those she had fallen covering her; she was radiant. He felt sadness and almost lost his will. He had hoped to live a life with this woman grow old and be slapped at least every other day. His resolve strengthened though as he saw another enemy land a blow on her, it was not fatal, but she would not be able to hold out for long. He would be sure that even if he didn't get to have her that she would still live on to grow old. He smiled as he realized that she was far enough away to be in no danger from what he was about to do.

Quickly he made his way to Naraku and signaled to Inuyasha. His friend surprised him by hesitating for a moment, but a scream from Kagome made him rush away from where the monk and Naraku now stood. Without thinking about it Miroku ripped the prayer beads from his hand and yelled "wind tunnel" one final time. As soon as it was released his suspicions were confirmed. This time it would claim him too, but he was relieved to see that Naraku would not escape it either. He looked and saw that Inuyasha had grabbed Sango and was holding her back. What he didn't see coming was Kagome "Miroku," she frantically cried as she ran towards him and right into the path of the wind tunnel that was now beyond his control. The rest was over in seconds as they had both wound up here. Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she recalled the final words that she had heard Inuyasha yell "Kagome, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku stroked the gentle girl's head. He could literally kill himself for doing this to her and he might would have if it wouldn't have left her even more alone. He knew there was no escape. No creature had ever returned from his void. So he promised himself that he would spend the rest of his days trying to ease Kagome's pain. They set in silence for hours with her still in his embrace. Finally he felt compelled to speak. "I am sorry," was his simple heartfelt statement.

"It isn't your fault, "she told him trying to offer him comfort. "We all knew that this day would come. I am just glad that you don't have to be alone."

Leave it to her to be so selfless. She was now hopelessly lost, but she was glad that he was not facing this alone. Only Lady Kagome could hold no anger at him for sharing his fate with her. "But, Inuyasha" he began.

She quickly cut him off and said in a voice that left no doubt she was crying "he has Sango to think of. He will throw himself into making sure that she survives. It will give him purpose and keep him sane."

Miroku thought that his friend just may be right. It was no secret that Kagome and Sango thought of each other as sisters, and thus he would not fail Kagome by letting her sister fade away.

It had been a week. One whole week since they had been gone. Sango and Inuyasha went through the actions of being alive with none of the feelings that should come along with it. It was on a night when they were setting on a hill together in silence that Sango saw them, and judging by the look on Inuyasha's face he saw them too. Soul collectors; Kikyo was near. Finally Sango did feel something; anger, as she watched her friend get up to go meet the dead priestess. "She is not half the woman Kagome is," Sango hissed.

"I know that," Inuyasha defended. "But there is something that I have to ask her." Without offering anymore of an explanation he left her.

It took him no time at all to follow the scent of graveyard soil and find Kikyo. Before she could even speak Inuyasha blurted out "has it returned to you?"

Kikyo seemed to look perplexed which told Inuyasha that it had not. "Has what returned, "she asked?

"The other piece of your soul," he offered in explanation.

"What has happened to my reincarnation," she asked. Inuyasha was surprised that she seemed almost concerned. He explained to her what had happened and she seemed to take a moment to consider it before she replied. "She may be gone but she is not dead. You now have no reason to remain here Inuyasha fulfill your promise and come with me."

Even though it would have released him from his pain Inuyasha shook his head. "I have to wait for her; to see if she can find her way back."

Kikyo seemed to have genuine pity in her voice as she told him "she may indeed come back, but it will probably not be until five hundred years in the future. Inuyasha she will not remember you. And if she does manage to survive and be returned to her rightful time she will not be the same. No one can emerge from a void unchanged. She will be as lacking in emotion as your brother."

"You don't know her," Inuyasha defended. "You could not do it Kikyo, but your soul has grown stronger with time. I will not give up on her."

Knowing she would not win this battle Kikyo looked into his eyes. "I will leave this world tonight. Naraku is gone now and I grow weary of having to walk where I do not belong."

"I will stay with you until you are gone," Inuyasha told her feeling he owed her that. He held the woman he had once loved and watched as her body changed into a thousand blue lights and flew away into the night. Once he would have wept; he thought to himself. But now he knew what real pain was, and the loss of Kikyo paled in comparison. He watched the last blue light fly away before hurrying to return to Sango's side.

"Well did you have a good time," Sango asked?

"She is gone Sango," Inuyasha said to her. "I had to go," he went on sensing his friend's anger. "She had answers that I needed. Sango, Kagome is not dead. Kikyo didn't receive the rest of their soul."

Instantly Sango's anger faded replaced by hope. "Then Miroku is still alive too," she exclaimed. "This is great Inuyasha. We can get them back."

Looking at his friend he didn't have the heart to tell her that they wouldn't get then back until five hundred years in the future. He would live to feel the embrace of his love again, but Sango would not.


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden thought occurred to Miroku as he set there still holding his friend. He felt something warm and wet on his robes, and it was in the wrong place to be her tears. He flashed back to the battle and recalled the scream his friend had let out. She had been injured he realized and she had apparently been bleeding all of this time. "Lady Kagome," he cried out "you are hurt."

"It is nothing, leave it," she lethargically replied.

And with a chill Miroku came to the conclusion that she had been aware of it all along. "I will not leave it," he argued. "Have you noticed that since being here we have felt no hunger? I believe that we are beyond the reach of time. It will be torture, but if we survive I believe that we will see them again." Without waiting for her permission he ripped his robe and began to feel for her wound. Once he had found it he tied the makeshift bandage tightly around effectively stopping the flow of blood. The immediate danger to his friend had now passed. But he now knew that there was another danger that he must find a way to address. Hopelessness; she had almost given into it and he would now have to find a way to keep it at bay. So he began to engage her in conversation. They spoke of their fondest memories of their friends. Though he could not see it he felt certain that he could feel her smile.

Inuyasha watched on with pains of guilt shooting through him. It had been a year now, but time had done nothing to diminish his love. And he knew Sango's had also not wavered. He had watched her over the last year as she made preparations for the monks return. She had taken to working as a slayer again to have an income, and Inuyasha had helped out for free, he just needed a way to let out his anger. Sango had saved every penny that she had earned until she had enough to have a hut built; a home for her and Miroku. A home that Inuyasha knew they would never share. He saw the small changes that time was already making in his friend, the lines around her eyes becoming slightly more defined, and was again reminded that she would never live to realize her dreams.

Time really had no meaning for them. There was after all no sun to greet each day; no moon to mark it's end. No, there was only the void and the relentless darkness that would have driven either of them insane without the other to lean on. One day though; Kagome felt something, and it filled her with fear. It was the remainder of the jewel. Part of the jewel still hung on a chain around her neck. The rest she knew was with Naraku. After he had been sucked into the void they had never had a chance to recover his portion. And, now he was coming. There was no longer an Inuyasha to protect them, and she wasn't sure how she and Miroku would survive. She placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder; such intimate gestures long ago having ceased to cause either of them discomfort. "He is coming," she said in a shaking voice.

Before he could question who he felt him too. Somehow Naraku had found a way to reach them and Miroku knew what the vile creature was after. The jewel, no doubt he now hoped to use it to gain freedom from the prison they all shared. He grabbed Kagome and crushed her into what he was afraid may be their last hug before pushing her away. "Lady Kagome, you must run. I am afraid I can buy you but a few moments, and in that time you must hide the jewel from him."

"No," Kagome exclaimed "I will not leave you. Without you I would be lost here. I am sure I wouldn't even be able to keep the jewel pure; all would be lost."

He wanted to argue. He even knew that he should, but he couldn't. He knew that her presence was the one thing that kept him sane. How could he deprive her of the same? "Then we stand side to side and fight," he said with conviction.

In the next instant Naraku was on them, and apparently the void had changed him. He didn't even mock them which was something that had once bought him great joy. And, he fought like a wounded animal, no longer the calculating genius he had once seemed. Kagome had noticed the change and was grateful for it for once she was able to think things through while battling him, and she came up with a plan she was certain could not fail. What she did next made Miroku scream and question her sanity. He could feel the sudden move as she ripped her piece of the jewel from her neck, and he couldn't miss the ripple in the perpetually still air of the void as she tossed her portion of the jewel to naraku. The jewel that naraku would now undoubtedly use to free himself from the prison that Mirkou had made the ultimate sacrifice to place him in. But before he had a chance to panic he felt another change. He began to feel the warmth of his friend's priestess powers. Suddenly there was a light. Though it was dim it was enough to blind all three inhabitants of the void who had become so accustomed to the endless dark.

It would seem that Kagome had indeed had a plan. She had allowed Naraku to dissolve the jewel before purifying it. Effectively destroying him from the inside out. The shock wave of his demise was intense, and the light that followed was blinding; though as soon as it had flared it died out. Miroku rushed to where he sensed Kagome and embraced her in such a strong hug that he picked her up off the ground. It was over Naraku was no more and ironically it was the gentle creature in his arms that had taken him out. It made an odd kind of sense that it had taken an absolutely good creature to destroy one of absolute evil. The feelings that he felt from her were so warm that he felt a deep sadness that he would have to be the one to extinguish them.


	5. Chapter 5

"You can not do it Lady Kagome," Miroku said with heaviness in his heart.

"What," she cried out "why not? This is our ticket home Miroku. It is our only hope at freedom, at seeing them again."

"It would be selfish," Miroku said with a growing sense of dismay "and it would make everything that we have fought for meaningless."

He could feel the moment that his words sunk in. Where once there had been a happiness that could have lifted him to the heavens he now felt sadness so absolute that it threatened to swallow him whole. "Oh", was her only reply as she held the jewel to her chest. As she embraced it one thing did happen though; it began to glow and brightly enough that they could once again see. At least now they would not be consumed by darkness.

That night as she slumbered he took the liberty of watching her. It had been really hard for a lecher to be deprived of the sight of a woman, and he was extremely pleased that his companion was such a beauty. He loved Sango and did not feel as though he was betraying her by admiring Kagome. Their beauty was different. Where as Sango's body was hard and defined from years of vigorous training; Kagome's was soft. Not in a bad way, but in a way that screamed of feminine grace. Her body was soft in all of the right places, and demanded to be appreciated and caressed. He realized how fortunate he had been to be traveling all of those years in the company of women who so completely defined beauty. And for the first time he was glad that he considered himself spoken for.

Inuyasha could not take it anymore as he watched Sango make the finishing touches to the home she intended to share with Miroku. "They are going to make it," he suddenly blurted.

"I know that Inuyasha," she replied.

"Sango," he went on. "They are going to make it, but you are not. At least not long enough. They will not emerge from that stupid void for at least five hundred years."

"I see," she said having to take a seat at the table in her small home. "But you will make it won't you Inuyasha, you will live to see them again."

He hung his head and felt guilty. He hated that he would get to enjoy Kagome's touch again, but Sango had never even got to tell Miroku goodbye.

"When you see him again," she requested "no matter what may happen, will you tell him that I lived a happy life. And, that I never stopped loving him." She then got up and wet into her bedroom. She had no doubt that the half breed could smell her tears, but she would be damned if anyone saw her cry.

Inuyasha however didn't even notice the tears. Something that Sango had said was bouncing around in his head, and a plan was beginning to form.

That smell, it was familiar, but it shouldn't be here. Copper; no not quite. Whatever it was it was enough to cause Miroku to awaken, and when he did he felt sick and panicked at the same time. Apparently the sadness that Kagome had felt earlier had ran deeper than he had realized and she had been unable to deal with the realization that she could never leave the void. While he was sleeping Kagome had taken his staff and used the razor sharp edges to deeply cut her wrist. He grabbed her up even more alarmed by the cold he felt that had seeped into her body. Quickly he bandaged her wounds further tearing his already ripped robes. Having stopped as much of the blood as he could he wrapped himself around her trying to use his own body to warm her.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. Sango had been crying for hours. He knew that this was a really bad idea but he had to do it. She was Kagome's friend he reasoned and Kagome would not want her like this. Finally he walked into the room and blurted "I can stop it."

"What," Sango asked? "What do you mean you can stop it? Can you stop them from coming back five hundred years from now? Can you stop me from dying before I ever get to see his face again?"

"Yes," she quietly replied.

Hope filled her eyes as she looked at him. "You can bring them home?"

"No," he said unable to look her in the eyes. "But, I can make you live to see them again."

Sango's eyes widened as she realized what he was proposing. "How can you even think of that?"

"Because, it is the only way. You will die before they ever return otherwise," Inuyasha explained.

"They would never forgive us," she reasoned.

"They would if it meant that they could have you again, and you know it," he told her.

He didn't wait for a response. Even the thought of carrying out his plan was too much for him. He knew that everything he said was true. But, just because the mind could know something did not mean that the heart could believe it. The walls of the hut suddenly seemed too confining to him so he went to the tree to rest. The tree that started it all, the God Tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Sango had thought long and hard about what Inuyasha had said to her. She knew that it was true, but was it worth it. Could she deal with the possible repercussions? Suddenly it became clear to her; if she could have even one more day with Miroku she could deal with anything. Clinging to that truth she left her home to seek out Inuyasha. It did not take a genius to figure out where he would be. He was at the God Tree holding to the branches as though it somehow allowed him to cling to Kagome. "Can you just mark me," she called out.

He jumped from the tree and landed in front of her before answering her "no it would be incomplete. It would only give you a few more decades it has to be the whole act to tie your life to mine."

"Dog demons only mate once," she said as intent on avoiding looking at him as he was her.

"It would only be once, and then we would wait for them," he was adamant.

"But you could never mate her," Sango reasoned.

"I would marry her, like humans do," he replied.

"But then her life could never be linked to yours. You would loose her long before you were ready," she told him.

"I would use the jewel," he silently said "I would turn her into a demon so that we could spend eternity together. I would change Miroku too so that you would never be lonely."

"Then it is settled," Sango said with resolve "let's get it over with."

Inuyasha said nothing more and began to walk towards her hut. She quickly stepped in his path though and said "no not there. That is to be my home with him. I can not do what we must in there."

Inuyasha then changed directions and they walked to a meadow where there was no danger of the villagers seeing the sin they were about to commit. They undressed themselves; not even giving the illusion that what they were about to do had anything to do with love. Sango lay down and Inuyasha positioned his self above her. His heart was breaking at what he was about to do, but it seemed his mind took pity on him, because when he looked down it was Kagome's face he saw. There was a pain as her purity was lost and Sango instinctually looked up into Inuyasha's eyes the amber she thought she would see was not there instead it was a glorious violet that looked back at her. They were the eyes that she had always dreamed she would see in that moment. Without love or passion they rutted; merely going through the motions. As Inuyasha felt the end was near he sank her fangs into her neck marking one for whom he had no desire. A part of him seemed to die in that moment as he realized that Kagome could never completely be his now. And though he smelled Sango's tears he could not stay to comfort her. He ignored her whimpers as he dressed and handed her clothes to her. Even if he had wanted to offer comfort to her he had none to offer as he could find none him self. He wondered as he walked away if it had been worth it. There was no way he could know; at least for five hundred years. With that in mind he left the walls of the village. What he needed now was an escape. He needed to find a new mission, and he decided that he would find one that would make Kagome proud.

Miroku felt her begin to stir and relief flooded through him. He gently ran his hands through her hair and called to her, "Kagome."

After remaining silent for a moment she spoke "I am sorry," she cried.

"Please Lady Kagome," he beseeched "do not apologize to me. But also don't leave me. You are the only thing keeping me sane in this hell. I can not loose you."

She just nodded and curled deeper into him; sleep she thought she needed just a little more sleep. Miroku watched as she drifted off again. He had meant what he said. He couldn't loose her. The thought of it sent a fear through him like none he had ever known. He gave some thought to what he must do to hold on to her and began to have some ideas. For one thing he would have to make her happy; true that would be hard in an empty wasteland. But then it occurred to him, this wasteland was not empty. He had banished many things here himself, and so had his ancestors before him. Tomorrow he decided he would make a game for her. They would wonder this place and see what kind of treasures they may find.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day though still down Miroku could tell that she was somewhat relieved to at least have something to do. So together they walked and looked at some of the mundane objects that had been sucked into his void. It was two days latter though that their searching had real results. No they didn't find a way out; they stumbled across another ordinary item, a bottle of the shampoo that Kagome had brought from the future. What happened next caused his heart to soar to levels that he never even knew existed. She laughed a real genuine laugh that lit up her face and brought joy to the void. It was to him nothing short of miraculous. "I always wondered what happened to this," she mused. "Too bad you didn't also suck up a hot spring."

After her laughter Kagome seemed to come back to life. They spent their next few weeks in the same way. Miroku, cherishing every smile that she gave him. Relishing every laugh that played like music in his ears. It happened one night after they had settled in; it had become custom for them to sleep next to each other afraid to be too far from one another. Kagome was facing him and chatting away about a trip to the beach she had once taken the memory evoked by a shell they had found that day. It started when a piece of her hair fell across her face and Miroku reached out to innocently move it away. But as he touched her it was as though electricity ran through his body. In that moment he had a realization. He loved the beautiful girl before him. He knew that it was not just him trying to compensate for their being eternally alone. No he had loved her from the moment that he had first lain eyes on her. He had never been free to act on his feelings though, because from day one it was clear that she belonged to Inuyasha. Being unable to express his love he had suppressed it and with regret he knew that the feelings he had projected onto Sango had never belonged to her. Unable to help himself he did something that beyond the void he would have never had the freedom to do. He leaned down and kissed her with a passion greater than he had ever before experienced. And, he had never been happier than when she returned it in like.

Before they knew it they were entwined in each other. Touching and caressing ever inch of each other's body. With shaking hands he reached to remove her top, and she in turn began to unloose his robes. When her body was finally bare before him it was glorious. Never had he imagined that a mortal could possess such perfection. He reached out a trembling hand and caressed one of her breasts. His touch sent shockwaves through her body causing Kagome to arch her back driving him even crazier. She let out the most delectable moan he had ever heard as he teased one of her nipples with his tongue. And before he had ever even entered her they had explored and became intimate with every inch of each others body. Kagome looked into his eyes and where she had once expected to see amber she was met with nothing but a glorious violet. As Miroku felt his end nearing he leaned and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Kagome replied without hesitation "I love you to."

As they held each other basking in the after glow of lovemaking something happened that caused Miroku immediate alarm. Kagome's body that had been so relaxed from their excursion suddenly grew ridged, and when he tried to call to her she did not respond. For several hours as Miroku set vigil Kagome remained unchanged. All at once that changed when she took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes and said "we have a problem."

Kagome had not just blanked out she had been summoned. And in her absence from Miroku much had been revealed to her. It seemed that when she and Miroku had climaxed together a massive wave of spiritual energy had been released, and something in the wind tunnel had been awakened. It was Midoriko who appeared to her to inform her of the choice that she now faced. The tunnel with their holy power had been forever changed. Never more would it suck anyone within, and it now had the power to send them back. But, it had only power enough for one transport. They would both have to go to either Miroku's time or her's. The well had been so badly damaged in the final battle with Naraku that wherever they went they would not have the power to go back to either time. Midoriko granted her a small respite by giving her one week until the choice had to be made. When she was conscious she tearfully told Miroku of her choice, and he held her and told her it would all be ok in the end. He suggested that they not even think about it right then. And for six glorious days they didn't. They spent all of their time either making love or talking and cementing each other into each other's heart forever.

On the seventh day though Kagome knew that a choice must be made. So after making love to Miroku with an urgency she had never felt before she finally spoke to him of it. He was adamant that they should go to her time. He reasoned that her life was there. He had been smart enough to know all along that she would not remain in the past. Kagome secretly feared that he only wanted to go to the future so that he would not have to face Sango. But that wasn't fair. She had no doubt that her monk loved her. That was what made this so hard. "Either way," she began "it is now time for us to return to them."

"Why is it that I don't like the way you phrased that," Miroku asked? "You make it sound as if when we return we will be finished."

"Because we have to be," Kagome cried.

"No," he immediately shot back "we do not have to be."

"Yes," she replied "we do. It is not our right to hurt them like this. They are both so broken, and we can not hurt them."

"So," he retorted "instead we throw ourselves on the alter. Instead we are supposed to hurt ourselves. I love you Kagome."

"Then let me go," she requested with tears running down her face.

"Then what!" he exclaimed. "Are we then supposed to go through the motions of loving them when it is not really what we feel? I care about you."

"If you care about me," she whispered "then don't tell me. Don't ever tell me again. We can do this. We have to. After all we are both holy people others are always to come before us." Then hating the crushed look on his face she gave him one more kiss before granting him one of his wishes.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt it the instant that it happened, and he had never felt such joy in his long life. As agreed Inuyasha rushed to retrieve Sango, she after all had every right to be there too. They had returned, both of them. He could feel both of their spiritual energies and he knew that at last his long wait was over. He moved with a speed that had grown over the years and even after his stop to snatch Sango managed to get to the shrine before they had made their way into Kagome's home.

Miroku felt it or rather them. He had insisted that they return to Kagome's time. She had a family to think of, and he knew she would forever regret it if she didn't. He was shocked to feel Sango's presence rushing towards them with Inuyasha. Somehow she had defied logic and made it into this time. While he should have felt relief he was just too drained to try to muster it. He and Kagome stopped long enough to allow them to reach them for their bitter sweet reunion. They both felt actual relief that their friends had made it into this time. But Miroku could not shake the sorrow that came along with knowing he was going to have to live the rest of his days without his one true love.

Somehow Sango managed to reach miroku before Inuyasha could get to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace that bit at Kagome's heart to witness. Then she held him at arms length before exclaiming "thank God. I knew you would return to me."

Inuyasha had been just as eager with his approach to Kagome pulling her to him the instant he reached her to embrace her. He buried his head into her neck to take in her scent that even after all this time had never left his mind. What he smelled though made him growl and whirl on the monk. "What have you done?" He demanded.

Miroku had for his part also noticed a change and was quick to reply "nothing more than you." He had seen the mating mark upon Sango's shoulder and coupled with the fact that she was still here he had no doubt as to it's meaning.

"It is not what you think," Sango was quick to say. "We did mate, but only once, and only so that I would get to live to be with you again. What is Inuyasha talking about though?"

"They rutted," Inuyasha spat. "I should have known that a pervert like you just could not keep your hands off of her."

Sango looked at Miroku with undeniable hurt in her eyes and took a step back. Kagome however took a step towards Miroku and spoke up in his defense. "He didn't do anything that I did not let him," she told Inuyasha. "But you don't understand," she tried to continue.

"Oh, it must have been awful," Inuyasha retorted. "The only difference between us was Sango and I had more scenery to look at as we waited five hundred years for you two. Oh, and by the way we did it without touching anyone."

Kagome had wanted to protect them but she saw now that she couldn't. "We fell in love," she blurted. Sango seemed to deflate as she returned to Inuyasha's side.

"Well that is just friggin lovely," he yelled as he rushed forward and ripped the completed jewel form Kagome's neck. And before she or Miroku could make a move to stop him the jewel was gone.

All of a sudden Kagome felt different. Not in a bad way, just different. She looked over at Miroku and was in awe. He was changing. Not just changing he was becoming a demon. As she looked down she realized that so was she. When the change was complete she looked at Inuyasha. "Why," was all she could manage?

"Because it has been my plan to for the last five hundred years. I guess you guys saved us all because now it was a completely unselfish wish," he replied.

Kagome was stunned. She didn't know what to say. This is what she had wanted to prevent, but she should have known what would happen. What happened next though left her even more stunned and actually made Miroku have to catch her before she hit the ground. Inuyasha was about to leave but paused and grabbed her arm first. In a voice that only she could hear he whispered, "I will always love you Kagome. By the way you are pregnant. Good luck with the pervert, but if you ever need me I am here."

She watched for a moment as he began to walk away and smiled slightly as she watched Sango take Inuyasha's hand. It would seem her friends would be ok after all. Then the entirety of what he had said hit her and she started to go down. Miroku was there in an instant and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Kagome," he called out "are you alright?"

"Yes," she mumbled "no. I don't know."

"You look pale," he said in a concerned tone as he began to help her make her way towards her home.

She stopped him though before they could reach the door. What she had to say she did not want her family to hear. "I am pregnant," she blurted with tears in her eyes. She expected him to leave, or to try to say he was wrong and did love Sango. But instead he grabbed her up and twirled her in the air.

"This is great," he proclaimed!

"Really," she questioned?

"Of course it is. After all now we can skip the part where I have to ask you to bear my children," he told her with a face that was way too serious for the statement he had just made.

Oh well, she mused, he was her lecher after all.

Without thought he lovingly scooped her into his arms and used his newly granted demonic skill leapt with her to the top of the roof. And sitting with their hands entwined they watched the first sunset they were able to witness in a long time. A sunset that signaled not only the end of a day, but the beginning of their life together.

Ok so I have the feeling that I need to explain this story. I have always written Sessh/Kag stories, they are my favorite pairing after all. But I guess that with this I just wanted to see if I could do something different. So if you don't mind if you read this please take a moment to let me know how it is. Good or bad it doesn't matter I just want to know if I should stick to what I know.


End file.
